


I'm Sorry

by ZynoZello



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Short as hell, Solavellan, its late leave me alone, sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZynoZello/pseuds/ZynoZello
Summary: Lavellan has found Solas but it will not end well.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking shit this sucks ass

 

“I knew you would find me, vhenan,” Solas said, smiling sadly at his past lover, beaten, bleeding, and bruised.

Her only means of support was her staff as she desperately leaned against it, gasping for breath. “I said I would stop you,” she said before coughing and nearly falling over.

Solas almost went to her side, almost went to catch her but he couldn't. He knew what she had to do, and what he had to. “I know, but you know this will not end well,” he replied as a frown etched into his features.

Lavellan closed her eyes, allowing a shaky sigh to fall from her lips before she stood as straight as she could, managing to balance without her staff. “I am truly sorry, Solas,” she whispered before lifting her staff and quickly readying a spell to cast at him, but Solas was quicker. He was always quicker.

Electricity coursed through the Inquisitor before she fell to her knees, her staff clattering against the ground as it fell from her hand. “No, I am sorry, vhenan,” he whispered, crouching at her side.

She was shaking. She knew what he would do. He couldn't afford for her to get in the way, although it would not matter in the end. “I know,” she replied, voice barely audible.

Solas reached out and held her face, taking in her features for one last time before a blade met her stomach and she gasped, leaning forward and gripping his shoulder. “I loved you,” she managed to say, though barely, before her body began to grow colder and relax.

Solas carefully laid her back and closed her eyes. “I'm sorry, vhenan.”


End file.
